Confusion
by Niri
Summary: oneshot SS Syaoran's son is in Sakura's music class...what'll happen when he asks to meet her? ...i'm usually better at summaries...sry...


'ello, ppl! this is a _biggggggg_ first for me, cause 1) its my first oneshot, 2) well...the last scene (no, i'm not gonna give u a spoiler for the end::sticks tongue out like a little kid:), that's also my first try...so u can tell, i'm kinda nervous...not sure if it turned out right, cause i had at least 4 endings for this, some of which would've made it a chapter fic... :taps desk nervously: so if this i bad, _plz_ tell me! i'm not gonna kill u...i really wanna know...so plz review! or message me! or do something!

:coughcough: ok, i'll stop annoying you guys with pointless stuff...

**Disclaimer:**...do i have to? (readers glare) ...i mean, c'mon...it's so outdated... (more glaring) ...fine! i don't own CCS! but i do own Xian, so hah::maniacal laugh::runs in circles::runs into a wall: ...ow...

* * *

"Ano…Kinomoto-sensei?" a young boy's voice said.

The weary Kinomoto Sakura, music teacher at Tomoeda Elementary, lifted her head from the desk, and her emerald eyes met with shy red-amber. She smiled, asking, "What's wrong, Li-kun?"

The boy looked to be in fifth grade, and his messy black hair covered his eyes. "Ano…Otousan…"

She shut her eyes, running her fingers through her short auburn hair. School had been let out moments before, and the classroom was empty except for her and the young Chinese student. Li Xian, the shy boy in front of her, had said that his father wanted to meet her. She had been dreading this moment, ever since the school year had started. "Okay, let's go find him."

Xian led her to the front of the school, where a man with chocolate hair, as messy as his son's, and warm amber eyes stood. The slight breeze blew his bangs over his eyes momentarily, and the young teacher felt her heart jump.

"Otousan!" the young Xian shouted, running to his father. The man smiled, hugging his son.

"How was school, Xian-san?" he asked, his voice smooth.

Xian shrugged. "The only _fun_ class was music, and we had a short period today!" he pouted, then turned around, remembering a certain young lady.

"Otousan, this is my music teacher, Kinomoto-sensei!" he announced. "Kinomoto-sensei, this is my Otousan, Li Syaoran."

The teacher nodded. "It's nice to meet you again, Li-san," she kept her voice carefully calm.

"Same here, Sa- …Kinomoto-san," he responded.

Xian looked between the two, sensing the sudden tension. He was startled by the tumultuous emotions in his father's and teacher's eyes.

Suddenly realizing how long they had been standing there, Sakura bit her lip. "Well…do you want to come inside? It's a bit warmer there…" she rubbed her arm, numbed by the cool fall breeze.

Syaoran nodded, "Okay." Xian ran inside, soon followed by the two adults.

Sakura sat at her desk, and Syaoran stood next to his son. "So…" she bit her lip again, silently cursing the silent void between them. "Li-kun said you wanted to meet me?" _again_, she added mentally.

Syaoran nodded, and Xian left the room, as if on cue. As the door shut behind him, Syaoran walked up to Sakura. "I was wondering how you were," he said.

_As if it had been days, not years, since he left_, Sakura thought bitterly. "I've been fine," she said aloud.

Syaoran frowned at the coldness in her voice. "What's wrong?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"Nothing," Sakura sighed. "Just remembering…"

"What?" he asked calmly, his voice soothing.

Sakura couldn't help but reply. "…A childhood promise…one that I thought was real…" There was a deep sadness in her voice, strengthened by the weariness.

"How was it not real?" Syaoran was curious.

She looked out the window, a reminiscing look in her eyes. "…The one who made the promise broke it." She snapped herself back to reality. "But we aren't here to talk about me. Why did you want to meet me?"

Syaoran sighed, sitting on one of the desks; this was going to be harder than he thought. "I was wondering how a childhood friend was doing," he lied a bit.

A frown appeared on Sakura's face, but quickly disappeared. "I've already answered that," her voice held a hint of annoyance.

Syaoran stood abruptly, walking quickly across the room. He stopped in front of Sakura's desk, resting his hands on it. "Why are you so cold to me, _Sakura_?" he emphasized her name.

Sakura stood calmly, her eyes sarcastically sad. "You should know; you're the one who failed."

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair. "What'd I do?" he gave up, totally lost.

Sakura snapped. "You _promised_," she said quietly. "You promised, and you broke it. And here I thought you meant it."

Confusion flashed in Syaoran's eyes, then he started laughing. Sakura looked at him like he was crazy, and slowly backed toward the door. "O…kay…" she said.

"No…I'm not crazy," he read her mind and quickly stopped his laughter. "But you thought…" he dissolved into laughter again, causing anger to flare in Sakura's eyes.

"What the hell?" she shouted, forgetting she was a teacher. "Are you mental? Or do you always laugh at things that aren't funny?"

A small cough was heard from the doorway, and Sakura span around. There was Xian, smiling. "Kinomoto-sensei, it's not what you think…" he said, still smiling.

Sakura's anger changed to confusion, and she glanced between maniacal father and calm son. "Then what is it?" she said, her voice calm again.

Syaoran stopped his laughing. "Xian's not my son," he said bluntly.

"Then why the he-" she glanced at Xian, who wasn't surprised. "Why the hell did he call you 'otousan'?" she finished.

"'Cause," Xian grinned. "_Uncle_ Syaoran's like a father to me!"

Seeing Sakura's lost look, Syaoran clarified. "Xian is Meiling's son. She wanted him to learn about Japan, so I offered to bring him."

Sakura sighed. "You know…" there was a dangerous edge to her voice, "you'd better start running."

Xian and Syaoran paled. Xian knew of Sakura's temper from the stories Syaoran told him, and he wasn't stupid.

A pause.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" they ran for their lives from the raging demon behind them.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT, LI XIAO LANG?" Sakura screamed.

"Uncle Syaoran? Remind me _never_ to get Auntie Sakura mad."

Syaoran smirked. "Just don't tell her yet!"

Later…after much Running, Screaming, and general Chaos…

"Hey…Kinomoto-sama?" Xian groveled. "Can we _please_ stop running?"

Sakura smiled; they were by Penguin Park, and she had forgiven Syaoran and Xian. Mostly. "I guess…" she sighed dramatically. She sat on one of the swings, the same one she had been on when Syaoran comforted her after she confessed to Yukito. She smiled at the memory, remembering others from her card capturing days.

Syaoran got on one knee in front of her, and she raised an eyebrow questioningly. He took a deep breath, and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. "We've known each other for many years, and been through many things together. There have been good times," he grinned, and Sakura was reminded of a victorious wolf, "and, well, not-so-good times, but our love has never faltered or faded," he took another breath, opening the box. "Kinomoto Sakura, will you marry me?"

Sakura smiled. "Yes!" she said quietly, kneeling in front of him and throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged her tight, then gently placed the ring on her finger. It had a thin silver band, with a single pink emerald in the center. Sakura loved it for all its simplicity; it was like their love: simple, but pure.

In the trees, a red light glowed, then winked out.

* * *

ok, i just have ta say this: when i was writing this, i remember some times when i was _very_ (many underlines) tempted to insert certain things...one of which was a very loud "KAWAII" at the end!

when i first got the idea, Xian was adopted (which changed the ending...to a chapter fic...), but i like it better like this!...who knows, maybe (later...when i have some mythical thing called "free time") some time i'll go back and rewrite this like that...dunno...might be fun...but we all know i'd never finish it...

i know that no one _ever_ reads this, but i have to say thanx to some ppl (without whom i'd never have finished this story!)

Kira (yes, from WTBW) - thanx for yelling at me (although u broke my eardrum...:rubs sore ear:) when i gave up...and for saying just what i needed to hear!

Mizu Tenshi - thanx for putting up with me when i was...stuck...and in a fairly bad mood...and causing general chaos and misfortune to everyone around me...:sweatdrop:...great, now i have ta do the same ta u...so u better hurry up with ur story::evil grin:

SI - i'm sry for boring u with my...enthusiasm for this story! thanx for not killing me (even tho u said u were tempted...no, u can't kill me now!)

CTH - u know wat i'm gonna say... (CTH sweatdrops) so i won't get u mad and say it again...yet!

Kirneia - thx sis! u gave me part of the idea, n all the inspiration i needed for da story! (continue adding "!" until u get bored) seriously, arigato:bows before all-powerful, all-mighty, all-(...i dunno what to add...:sweatdrop:) w/e, nee-chan:


End file.
